


show your mind (what i’m saying)

by gunhee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunhee/pseuds/gunhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe getting lost was what it took for jinwoo to be found</p>
            </blockquote>





	show your mind (what i’m saying)

“excuse me!” the voice echoes in the seemingly empty store and jinwoo takes that as a sign that he should enter and try calling out again, louder this time. probably not a good idea, since in all of taehyun’s horror movies, this is exactly how people die.

“excuse me, i’m coming in!” he tries again, but doesn’t get a reply.

the record store he’s in is spacious, well organized and, much to his dismay, empty. there are displays and tables with records and cds upon cds and jinwoo vaguely asks himself how come he never came in before.

it’s not long before he’s dismissing such thoughts and walking up to the counter, knocking a few times on the hardwood surface.

“uh, hello? i was kinda wondering if you could help me…”

this time, luck must be on his side because someone replies “wait, i’ll be there in a second.”

this time, luck definitely must be on his side because what stumbles out from the small, from what jinwoo can see, room is a very lanky, very disheveled, very cute boy and damn, jinwoo really should have come in here before.

“yeah?” he looks at jinwoo with sleepy eyes and jinwoo tries to fight back his blush.

“i, uh….i’m lost.”

the cute record store clerk smiles at him a little, one corner of his lips going up as he stares at jinwoo with amused eyes “obviously” and jinwoo can play this game too. he didn’t almost score it with song minho before taehyun snatched him away, right in front of jinwoo’s eyelash-batting eyes.

“yeah, really, i’m lost. i’m supposed to meet my friend in this street but i can’t find it. i went around this block like ten times so far.”

eyes not leaving jinwoo’s face, the cute clerk asks “do you have an address, or…?”

he leaves the question hanging in the air and jinwoo almost takes too long to respond, hand automatically going into the back pocket of his black jeans, to fish out a small paper with an address written on it in seunghoon’s cute, squiggly letters.

“here” he says before putting the paper on the counter. the cute clerk takes it and shakes his head, laughing as he returns his gaze at jinwoo’s face.

“no, you’ve went around it. it’s literally on the other side of the block, adjacent to here. you just go around the corner two times and through that scary looking passage.”

jinwoo forgets to reply, again and the cute clerk gives him back the small paper, “think you’ll be able to find it on your own?”

taking the paper, jinwoo’s soul returns to his body and he nods, “yeah. i think so.”

the cute clerk lifts up his eyebrows, as if to say “so?” and jinwoo bows a little, “thank you. i’ll be leaving now.”

exiting the store, he looks at his phone screen. he’s only twenty minutes late, seunghoon probably won’t even be mad.

jinwoo ends up forty five minutes late and he has to buy seunghoon the biggest iced latte on the menu to get on his good side again.

 

the next time jinwoo stumbles into the record store, it’s almost a deja-vu of the first time. there is not a living soul inside but jinwoo guesses it might have something to do with the fact that it’s a monday during work hours. no one’s in the mood for good music on a gloomy monday, in jinwoo’s world.

wasting no time, he walks over to the counter, rapping his finger knuckles against the smooth wood, clearing his throat “helloooo?”

thankfully, cute clerks stumbles out again, and this time, he’s in dark jeans and a raglan shirt and jinwoo’s heart does this weird hiccupping thing at the sight of the clerk’s messy, dark brown hair.

“oh,” the clerk says with a smile, a hand scratching absentmindedly at the back of his neck, “it’s you again.”

“yeah,” jinwoo sheepishly smiles, trying not to let his gaze linger at the exposed forearms for too long, “i got lost again. so, since i was already close to this place, i figured that i should at least keep damage control and ask you again.”

the clerk looks at jinwoo, blinks, then again, before bursting out laughing, “ah, seriously, that’s cute.”

honestly, jinwoo would feel kind of offended if the cute clerk didn’t just lowkey call him cute.

he takes out his phone and opens the message from taehyun, telling him about the meeting place, and gives it to the cute clerk, keeping his eyes glued to the counter like it holds the answers to every question jinwoo had since he was four.

“dude. this is like, across town.”

jinwoo suddenly looks up at him, “what?”

pointing at the screen, cute clerk hums “see? this is way closer- wait. did you do this on purpose?”

jinwoo immediately shuts that train of thought down “no. no! trust me. if you knew taehyun, you’d know i would never dare.”

after a long glance to see if jinwoo’s lying, cute clerk nods, “right. i’m assuming you just took the wrong train.”

it takes an embarrassingly long period of time for jinwoo to finally get how to get to his desired location and the cute clerk adds “see you around” to his bye and jinwoo wants to scream into a pillow.

 

the third time jinwoo makes the bell above the record store’s door ring is few weeks later and for once, the store actually has more than five people, himself excluded.

cute clerk is in the corner, helping a girl choose a hendrix record and jinwoo sort of feels jealous but says nothing, just strides over to the counter, opting to wait until the cute clerk is done.

when he sees him, he gives him a smile, carrying two hendrix records, girl in tow and jinwoo would feel sort of embarrassed if he wasn’t secretly looking forward to this meeting. “you wouldn’t happen to know where the kims is, would you?”

the cute clerk laughs, a genuine sounding sound, “really?”

jinwoo nods, trying to look inconvenienced, and the cute clerk rings up the records “you can’t seriously be lost.”

shrugging, jinwoo half heartedly says, “i’m awful with directions.” and, after giving the girl her back and putting the bills into the register, the cute clerk shakes his head, “sometimes i worry for you.”

that means he thinks about jinwoo. he totally thinks about jinwoo.

the thought makes jinwoo hold back a sly smile “yeah well, i somehow manage without you most of the time.”

cute clerk looks him straight in the eyes, “yet here you are.” and jinwoo smiles, leaning in just the slightest bit “here i am.”

he gets rewarded by a smug looking smirk, “alright, you wanna know where the kims is, right?”

stopping himself before he blurts out _i’d rather know your number_ , jinwoo nods.

the cute clerk makes him lean in real close, until jinwoo can practically count the threads on his flannel shirt and tries to explain the directions in a way that would make sense to jinwoo.

jinwoo learns that day that he gets around much better when drawn maps are involved. he also learns cute clerk is almost always there, since the place is owned by his friend’s dad.

it’s not much, but jinwoo is incredibly intrigued by the boy, so he’ll take what he can get.

 

the bell rings again as jinwoo walks in, two cups of coffee to go. surprisingly, even though jinwoo passed by a customer leaving on his way in, the clerk is at the counter, busy going through a magazine and only when jinwoo stands straight in front of him, does he look up.

“oh hey. let me guess, you’re lost again?”

“nope” jinwoo proudly states, putting down the paper cups on the counter and sliding them towards cute clerk. “i figured i might as well thank you for all the times you helped me.”

cute clerk looks at the coffee then at jinwoo’s hopeful face “this feels like a date now.” and jinwoo shrugs “well, tough luck.”

“wait,” the cute clerk stops him and jinwoo automatically assumes the worst. he really shouldn’t have taken taehyun’s advice and he should have gone with the cute patterned shirt instead, but all the cute clerks says is “i need your name.”

jinwoo mentally breathes a sigh of relief, “it’s jinwoo. kim. kim jinwoo.” the cute clerk still has the amused expression on his face and he stares at jinwoo for a second or two before opening one of the drawers and writing the three letters of jinwoo’s name on one of the cups.

his handwriting is messy and almost unreadable, much like jinwoo’s own and jinwoo watches in awe as he writes his own name on the other cup. “kang seungyoon”

seungyoon puts the marker back and takes his cup, leaning it towards jinwoo for a few seconds “since you’re so awful at directions.”

jinwoo reaches for the cup in seungyoon’s hand, “you know what, give it back, you don’t deserve it.” but seungyoon shakes him off with a smile “come on, let me enjoy this coffee and then when my shift ends i’ll take you out on a real date.”

sure his blush is now visible, jinwoo nods, “yeah. sounds good.”

and seungyoon adds “if you don’t get lost, that is.”

“that’s it, give it back. you seriously don’t deserve it.”

 

jinwoo and seungyoon end up lost, both feeling found, fingers mapping out each other’s hand and jinwoo thinks being bad with directions isn’t that bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> ah i'm honestly so nervous because i've never written anything for winner but i started watching winner tv and binge listening to their songs so i'm sort of full of feelings.  
> also jinyoon tugs at my heartstrings


End file.
